


The Pillow

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 6: What weird habits do they complain about from the other but secretly miss when the other isn’t around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma woke up and without even opening her eyes, automatically kicked out with her leg. When she met nothing but air, she shifted and kicked out again. Now annoyed, she moved again and kicked out even harder. Again, she missed. What the fuck? Blearily, she opened her eyes and looked around. She heard nothing. She sniffed, but found no trace of perfume or lotion. 

Groaning, she got even madder and knew her morning, actually her next few mornings would be ruined. 

One of Regina’s most irritating habit was to sleep with a pillow between her legs. Something about aligning her spine or whatever. It was a nightly ritual, regardless of whether they had sex or not. 

And every morning, that damn pillow always ended up entangled around her legs. The urge to shoot the square object every single morning grew the more mornings she spent with the brunette.

But Katheryn had reported noises in her house and wanted Regina’s help. So her girlfriend was spending several nights at the blonde’s house.

God damn it! Right now, she’d give anything to be fighting with that chaperone (her own nickname for the cursed thing) if it meant Regina was where she belonged. 

I miss that pillow!

FIN


End file.
